


Tacky

by escritoralove



Series: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2016 [20]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoralove/pseuds/escritoralove
Summary: Blaines excitement over tacky christmas sweaters was contagious.





	

Burt didn’t think there would be a day when he would see his fashion obsessed son with a tacky Christmas sweater. But Blaine hadn’t lost faith and by Christmas day he was desperate.  
-Please-said Blaine-It’s just a sweater and it would make me soooo happy  
Burt saw Kurt’s face actually considering it and all the family looked at them.  
-50 bucks he says no-said Burt’s father, Bill  
-50 bucks he says yes-said Burt shaking his father’s hand.   
Kurt had said no directly without even considering it since he was 5. Just seeing him considering it made Burt want to congratulate Blaine.   
-Blaine…  
-Please-said Blaine  
Kurt knew he should say no but Blaine was looking at him with his puppy eyes and when he showed him the sweaters he was so excited. Kurt didn’t want Blaine to be sad because of him. He cared about fashion but he knew how important Christmas was for Blaine.   
Kurt sighed and took the sweater. Blaine hugged him and Kurt hugged him back.   
-I love you-said Blaine to his ear  
-I love you too, if not I wouldn’t be doing this.  
When Kurt walked downstairs with the jumper Burt extended his hand and all his family had to pay. If there was one soft spot for Kurt was Blaine and his happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language  
> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Comment and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
